poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Stuart Little 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Columbia Pictures crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Stuart Little. Plot Three years after the first film, Stuart Little questions his abilities following a disastrous soccer match alongside his brother George, who accidentally kicked him with a soccer ball (even though said kick scored the winning goal for their team). He grows more discouraged after accidentally crashing George's model airplane. Stuart's father, Frederick, tries to encourage him, telling him that "every cloud has a silver lining". Later, an apparently injured canary named Margalo falls into Stuart's roadster on his way home from school. Margalo is secretly assisting a peregrine falcon named Falcon (whom Diesel 10 and Dennis work for) to steal valuables from households upon earning the homeowners' trust. Orphaned as a fledging, Margalo assists Falcon in exchange for a home. However, when Stuart offers to let her live with the Littles, Margalo grows reluctant to steal from them. Unable to concentrate on her assignment for Falcon, Margalo becomes close friends with Stuart. As Celaeno tells our heroes Margalo use to be part of her pirate crew, but she left for unknown reasons. Falcon eventually loses patience and threatens to eat Stuart unless Margalo steals Eleanor's wedding ring, while Diesel 10 tells her that if she doesn't comply, he will put a bomb in the Little's house and blow it up with Stuart, Snowbell, the rest of the Little's and our heroes inside. Concerned for Stuart and our heroes' safety, she reluctantly complies. When the Littles discover that the ring is missing, they think it has fallen down their kitchen sink drain. Stuart offers to be lowered down the drain on a string to get it, but the string breaks while he is down the drain. A guilt-stricken Margalo saves him, then leaves the Littles' house the following night to protect Stuart. Upon realizing Margalo's disappearance, Stuart assumes she has been kidnapped by Falcon and decides to rescue her with our heroes and the Littles' cat Snowbell. Running away from home, Stuart asks George to lie about his whereabouts to his parents while he is gone. With the help of Snowbell's alley cat friend Monty, Stuart, our heroes, Snowbell discover that Falcon lives at the top of the Pishkin Building. There, Falcon reveals to Stuart that Margalo works for him, stole his mother's ring, and faked being injured. When Margalo tries to reassure Stuart that she really is his friend, Stuart begs her to come home with him. Unwilling to lose his asset in Margalo, Falcon then attempts to kill Stuart by dropping him from the top of the building. And Diesel 10 pushes Thomas down from the building as well. However, Stuart and Thomas land in a passing garbage truck (but are knocked unconscious upon impact). Falcon traps Margalo in a paint can as punishment for befriending Stuart, as Diesel 10 locks out heroes in a cage, as everyone calls Dennis a traitor, but Dennis tells them the only traitor is the Fat Controller, Sir Topham Hatt and a bunch of steamies, and that he doesn't want any friendship. But Snowbell manages to reach the top of the building while Falcon, Diesel 10, and Dennis are absent and releases her and our heroes. Regaining consciousness on a garbage barge and seemingly out of options, Stuart sadly considers giving up until Thomas gives him some encouragement, and then they find George's broken yet still-functioning model airplane on the barge, repairs it with various pieces of junk, and uses it to return to Margalo and our heroes. Meanwhile, the Littles discover that George has been lying about Stuart's whereabouts and demand to know where he is. George tries not to break his promise, but when Frederick tells him that Stuart's safety matters more, George tells them that he is at the Pishkin Building but is still in big trouble for lying. As Falcon is about to kill Snowbell, Margalo declares her independence from him and attempts to flee with Eleanor's ring with the rest of our heroes right behind her, which makes Diesel 10 and Dennis give chase to them. Just as Falcon, Diesel 10, and Dennis catch up, Stuart and Thomas catch Margalo and our heroes in their planes. The Littles follow them by taxi as they fly through Central Park, with Falcon, Diesel 10, and Dennis in hot pursuit. Knowing they cannot outrun Falcon, Diesel 10, and Dennis, Stuart decides to attack them directly. Using the glare of the Sun reflected in Eleanor's ring to temporarily blind Falcon, Diesel 10, and Dennis, Stuart jumps out of the plane just before it crashes into Falcon. And Diesel 10 and Dennis loose control of their plane, and crash! Margalo catches Stuart, and they reunite with the Littles to return home. Falcon, crippled and no longer able to fly, falls out of the sky and lands in a trash can where Monty is searching for food. As for Diesel 10 and Dennis, they've jumped out of the plane and crashed into the pond as Diesel 10 angirly blames Dennis for everything, Dennis finally gets the courage to tell him to shut up. Sometime later, Margalo says goodbye to the Littles and our heroes, as Celaeno tells her she's one of the best crew members she had ever seen, as Margalo thanks her and leaves to migrate south for the winter. After this, Martha, George and Stuart's new sister, says her first words, "Bye-bye Birdie", much to the delight of the family, who celebrate before heading into the comfort of their home. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Wilbur, Cardigan, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, Templeton, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Garfield guest star in this film. *Diesel 10 and Dennis will work for Falcon in this film. *It's revealed that Margalo was one of Celaeno's pirate crew, but she had left. *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' was distributed by Destination Films from Sony Pictures Entertainment, which also disturbs Stuart Little 2. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in New York Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series